The Queen of Venice
by ricecakes89172
Summary: Viana is new girl who’s just moved to Venice hoping to get away from her dull stuckup family. When she meets the ZBoys, her world gets turned upside down especially when she finds she has feelings for a particular Lord of Dogtown.
1. Chapter 1

I finally started a LoD fic. I loved this movie it was so good mostly because everyone was so hot lol. I hope that everyone will like it. Yay Me!

Summary: Viana is new girl who's just moved to Venice hoping to get away from her dull stuck-up family. When she meets the Z-Boys, her world gets turned upside down especially when she finds she has feelings for a particular Lord of Dogtown.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Z-Boys or the movie Lords of Dogtown

Chapter 1: Moving and Accidents

'God Im finally here' thought 17 year old Viana Beaumont as she pulled into the driveway of her new house. The petite beauty got out of the car and stretched, her medium black hair flowing in the wind, she wore a short black skirt with a white halter-top that showed off her tan body.

The house was a big and white with a pool in the back but due to the drought, it was empty. She took out her keys and opened the white door. She walked up to one of the boxes and started taking everything out.

o00 2 hrs. Later 00o

'Phew' sighed Viana as she finished placing the last picture frame on the mantle of the fireplace. 'I really need to eat' She headed out the door to her car. She stopped to look at the flowers and trees in the middle of the street (AN: it's circle). The houses looked like they are well groomed and cared for. There was a man standing in his driveway watering his grass.

'I thought we were supposed to _conserve_ water.' She thought as he waved over to her. She decided to wave back to not seem rude. Then she noticed all the lawn are green and not yellow.

"Damn." She sighed and got in her car it was nothing fancy but at least it works. In town, she saw little kids on the streets playing with toys and skateboards and adults sitting on porches reading the news and such.

She drove past the pier where she saw a bunch of people in the water looking like seals riding bananas she could tell that they were surfing 'Wow surfing must be big in this town' she thought as she turned back to the road. She saw the Burger Barn just around the corner.

She parked and stretched causing her shirt hike up a bit, receiving a few whistles she just ignored it and went to order a burger and some fries. After about 3 minutes of waiting her order was done, she sat at the tables they have out for customers and took in her surroundings.

She saw a couple of people eating at the tables, some in their cars. She could smell the ocean, she never seen the ocean before at least not this close. The scent of the salt air was strong and it made her sick. She grabbed her food, headed to her car, and started to drive home.

'How am I supposed to get used to this place?' she thought as she pulled into her driveway. She went inside to her bathroom and took some aspirin. She went upstairs, changed into a pair of shorts, a tank, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She plopped onto her couch, turned on the TV, and saw nothing she liked. So, she went back upstairs, picked up her phone and dialed her sister's number. As she was waiting for her call to go through, she got into her bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stace how are you?"

"Fine so how is your new house? You know that Mom and Dad are still mad that you left. Im gonna visit soon so don't be out all the time cause it would be so bad if I had to spend the night at some cheesy motel." said her sister on the other line

"I really don't care if they are mad they were the ones who were being rude and insensitive to what I wanted to do. It's like I cant be what they want so I can't do anything Im glad I got away. You should come over it's actually nice but the neighborhood is the same as the one back home." Viana laughed.

"Well I gotta go Im sure Mom and Dad are home and they would freak if they found out I was talking to you. See ya soon sis much love" said Stacy as she hung up.

Viana sighed as she hung up the phone and fell asleep

o00 Few hours later 00o

Viana woke up to the sound of people cheering. She got up, went to her backyard, and looked to see what the commotion was there were about ten people skateboarding in her empty pool.

"Hey!" everyone turned to her and started to run away by jumping over fences in different directions. "Oookay?" she said puzzled as she went out front looking to see where the intruders were.

"I see you met the neighborhood terrorists," said a brown haired man in his late 40's from his porch. It was the man that was watering his lawn earlier. "Actually my son is in that group of unruly teens Im sorry we haven't met yet Im John Masters."

"Im Viana Beaumont but who are they?" Viana asked as she shook Mr. Masters hand.

"They are the Z-Boys my son Sid is the one with the semi-long brown hair that tags along." He said while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Those boys are a bad influence on him they come from poor, dirty, filthy families whose life accomplishments are to go to jail."

"Well couldn't he be friends with them?" she asked harshly while crossing her arms across her chest obviously pissed off.

"Please! You saw them they have no goals except to get drunk, skate, and party they should be off at school except they are just wasting the air we breath my son has no friends of the sort." He said arrogantly

"Well I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but then I'd be lying." She said as she headed into her house, upstairs to change into a t-shirt and some jeans, and then to her backyard.

She looked at the empty pool and climbed inside looking up and around the rim of the pool. Walking around she spotted a piece of paper on it read 'Zephyr Body Surf Shop." She climbed out and put the piece of paper on her fridge. Pulling a bottle of Coca-Cola, she popped the cap off and sat in her kitchen chair looking at the card.

"Hmm" she said as she took a swig from the soda and went to an unopened box and rummaged through the contents until she found what she was looking for. She carried the object under her arm and out to the empty pool.

She positioned the old banged up skateboard, which she got a few years ago from her cousin Larry, on the lip of the pool and looked down taking a long breath she leaned forward letting out a scream as she rolled along the side of the pool, fell and landed on her butt.

"Oww" she said aloud as she got up and went to look for her board. She found it but by the looks of it, the board was as useful as a plank of broken wood. She picked up the two pieces and sighed, "Damn."

She climbed out, threw the board in the trash, and headed to the bathroom. Looking at the scrapes on her elbow and palms, she cleaned and dressed them and got into her bed and laid down thinking about the people in her pool earlier. Soon she was asleep and dreaming about skateboards and Z-Boys.

o000000-----------------Next Chapter: Meeting the Locals-------------------0000000000o

OMG this is so horrible please tell me you at least liked it. Remember always R&R It really helps lol. Until the next chapter Peace! Love, Me


	2. Meeting the Locals

Hello Im back and with another chapter gasp a big shocker I know. For all of you people who don't know me I never update my chapters because Im a lazy bitch who cant come up with other stuff. Well here's another one lol. Hope you likey

Yay Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Z-Boys or the movie Lords of Dogtown.

o0o0o0o0 Recap o0o0o0o0o

_She climbed out, threw the board in the trash, and headed to the bathroom. Looking at the scrapes on her elbow and palms, she cleaned and dressed them, and then got into her bed and laid down thinking about the people in her pool earlier. _

_Soon she was asleep and dreaming about skateboards and Z-Boys._

Chapter 2: Meeting the Locals 

Ring ring ri- cried the alarm clock that was soon smashed against the side of her wall. Finally waking up twenty minutes later, Viana groggily stumbled into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw her hair, which _was_ in a ponytail, sticking out all over the place. While taking her hair tie out and ruffling her hair, she turned on the hot water, stripped and stepped into the steaming shower.

As she was massaging the passionflower scented shampoo into her scalp she couldn't help but think of how today was going to be. After the long shower, she dried herself, wrapped her hair in a towel, and went into her closet. She looked through all the skirts, tops, jeans, shorts, and pants she had, and picked what she would wear.

She decided to wear a tied back Black Sabbath tee, a pair of torn jeans, with her plain black Converse. She let her hair down and applied some light eye make-up. When she was content with her looks she got in her car and headed toward the Zephyr Surf Shop.

o0o0o About 30 minutes Later 0o0o0o0o0

Getting out of her car, she looked at the card and at the sign at the top of the store and headed towards the door. As she went through, a cloud of smoke flew into her face. "Well lookie what we have here." slurred a drunk blond haired man in about his early 30's

Viana looked at him and handed the card over "Hi I found this in my pool and I was wonderi-" his eyes bulged out at the card. The man headed to the back "SID! GODDAMMIT YOU LEFT OUR FUCKIN CARD IN SOME PERSONS POOL!" screamed the man to the long brown haired boy of about 16 who stumbled as he yelled right into his ear.

"No really it's no problem I just want a board." said Viana. The man turned to her and said "Sorry Locals Only." "But I am a local" she argued back.

"Yeah and Im the Prince of Bali." He slurred sarcastically to the other man beside him who laughed. "Yeah go back to the Valley you kook." "Skip, Chino don't be assholes she's just a girl." said a boy with medium length blond hair as he entered.

"Yeah whatever Jay since when did you become my boss I should kick your ass." said Skip, as he sluggishly made his way around the counter. "Yeah that is if you can catch me with your stupid drunk ass." he said and turned to Viana

"So what do ya want?" he asked checking her out. "Umm hello? Eyes right here," she said pointing up "I need a board."

"Well what kind of board you want? We have a bunch," said a boy with medium curly blond hair with black roots as he entered the store. "You must be new here huh? Im Tony and that's Jay and Sid," he said pointing to Jay, who was busy practicing new tricks on his board, and the other boy watching him.

"And that's Peralta" he said as a long haired blonde walked in. "Hey my names Stacy" he said shaking her hand.

"My sister is named Stacy." She said enthusiastically "Ooo Peralta she called you a girl haha." laughed Tony as he nudged Jay. "No no I didn't mean that, my actual sister's name is Stacy and I thought it was cool." She said defensively "I knew what you meant it's alright." said Stacy as he smiled at her

"So chica you got a name?" asked Tony as he leaned on the counter. " In Fact I do, me llamo es Viana " she said as she did a curtsy. " Hey we got's ourselves a Spanish speaking bonita." said Tony excitedly as he flashed a smile at her, causing her blush lightly. " I also know French and Italian." she said looking at the skateboards.

" How much for this one?" Viana asked holding a black skateboard with a pink stripe going down the middle with the words 'Zephyr' in pink letters.

"Are you sure you know how to ride that Miss Thing?" said Skip from behind the counter sipping on a mixture of vodka and orange juice. " I had one but it was kind of old and it broke." Viana said looking at the board

"How'd it beak?" asked Tony " You don't look like the type of girl that would break anything." He said referring to her weight. "Like I said it was old, but I was trying that thing you guys did the other day in _my pool_." Viana said as she gave minor glares at the boys.

"Yeah about that, don't be mad we do that to everyone." said Jay as he landed a 360. "We are the Z-boys." he said as they all posed like heroes. "Well not all of them but WE AR-." "I see," said Viana holding in a laugh "Do you boys have a cheer too?"

"Haha girlie laugh it up." said Tony as he skated circles around her. "How's about you come surf with us? Well be around 6:00 aight be ready." "I don't have anything though."

"You can borrow my sister's board and her suit. Come on it'll be fun." said Tony getting close to her to her, which made Viana blush like mad.

"Uh yeah sure just come to my house and I'll be there." She said while paying for the skateboard. "I'll see ya later." She said leaving the store winking at Tony.

At the Zephyr Shop

As soon as she walked out of the store Tony turned to the guys. " Dudes is it just me or is she really HOT!" he said excitedly. "What was with that wink? Dude she was totally flirting with you." said Jay as he gave him a high-five. " T.A. man you are slowing down business, what's with that 'borrowing your sister's crap'? She could have bought herself a board and suit."

"So Tony did you ask your sister yet?" asked Jay "Cause if you don't I know I will." He laughed while wriggling his eyebrows up and down. Tony shoved him off the counter "Haha go near my sister and your dead."

" What time is it?" asked Stacy while looking at his watch. " Uh guys I gotta go I'll see ya later." He grabbed his board and ran out the store.

"Dude seriously what surfer wears a watch?" asked Skip as he poured himself another drink.

"Well I gotta get going." said Tony as he jumped off the counter and grabbed his board "I'll see y'all later." He left the store and skateboarded towards his house.

Viana's House

As she got into her house she noticed her answering machine was blinking, she went up to it and pressed the play button. " Ms Beaumo-" bleep the machine sounded as she pressed the delete button.

'NEXT MESSAGE' said the machine blandly. "Heyy girl do you know who this is? I bet your wondering how I got your number huh. Well call me back at. Wait you know the number."

Viana shook her head as she dialed her number. _ring ring. " Hello" _said a female on the other line.

"Hey Tania " Viana laughed " Just curious how did you get my number?"

" How do you think dumbass? Who else knows where you live and what your number is? I am hurt that you wouldn't even tell your bestest friend where you are hiding. What ever happened to partners in crime?" She said mock crying

"So what's up girlie girl?" asked Viana as she pulled the phone with her to the kitchen

"Nothing much chica except my parents are thinking of kicking me out." As Viana heard this she stopped and sat down in the chair, her eyes bent in concern.

"Oh my God are you serious? Well if you need a place to stay you know where I live." She said anxiously as she grabbed an apple out of her fruit bowl.

"Umm no I don't." as she said this Viana smacked her forehead. "I'll ask your sister when I come over today."

"Umm yeah about that don't tell my parents you talked to me today, they'd get really mad if they found out."

"My lips are sealed chica I'll see ya later." She said as she hung up the phone. Viana hung up her end of the phone and grabbed a bottle of pop out of her fridge, opened it, and took a sip.

Sitting on the chair she took a sip of Coca-cola and propped her feet on the chair next to her. She heard a light knock on her door and went to see what it was. Opening the door, she came face to face with Tony.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Viana asked as she went outside and closed her door. "Umm. Im dropping of the stuff you need. It's already clean so." Tony said as he handed over the suit and board. "Thanks Im gonna put this in my room you can come inside if you want." She said while opening the door.

As Viana climbed the stairs to put the board and suit, away in her room Tony was walking around looking at the pictures on the wall. One of them was of Viana when she was six years old and she was smiling but she had the two front teeth missing. He picked up a picture, which looked more recent and examined it.

This picture was of Viana and she was with some guy he had medium length brown hair and was tall and tan. He had his arm around her in this picture Tony figured this must be her boyfriend so he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

As Viana came back down Tony motioned for her come over there " Who is this?" asked a tad bit jealous Tony. She looked at the picture and said " That's Ralph, he's my brother he's in the reserves in 'Nam, this was actually taken a couple of weeks ago, I was so happy to see him off."

"Oh when does he come back?" Tony asked while shoving his hands into his pocket. "Umm probably around a month or two I think." She said as she put the picture back on the mantle.

Two or Three hours later

"Wow it's getting pretty late." said Tony as he looked up at the sky. "Yeah" said Viana as she looked up at the sky too. "Well I think I'll be going home soon if that's alright." Tony said jumping out of her pool. "Uhm.. yeah" she said nervously as he helped her out of the pool.

As she got out, she stumbled back a little preparing to hit the pool floor but realized she didn't because she was wrapped in Tony's strong arms. He hugged her tightly afraid she will fall again. She looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers. Her burgundy wine eyes' meeting the chocolate pools of his as they slowly leaned forward inch by inch the burning that was within was released by a soft passionate kiss.

Viana was the one to break the kiss blushing like mad she turned away from Tony and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear "Viana please tell me you felt something in that kiss." She turned around and face him, he looked at her seriously she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Im not sure Tony you are great and all but this is going by so fast." She said fretfully pacing back and forth. " Ive only met you today and Im sorry maybe if we give it some time."

"Whatever." He said disappointedly as he went out of her yard through the gate. She went in her house and sat on the couch thinking about what had happened today. She felt horrible like she was gonna cry Tony let his feelings out to her and she shot them down.

Going up the stairs, she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep dreaming about a particular lord of Dogtown that she let down.

AH PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ! Long one eh? Hope y'all liked it Yay me!


End file.
